


Promises, Promises

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: When forced into unpleasant situations sometimes the only thing keeping you going is a promise.





	Promises, Promises

Phasma stared down at the tiny monstrosities running through the overly packed restaurant/arcade with disdain and just a tint of horror. She glanced at her girlfriend beside her and forced a single word out of her tight lipped rage. “Why?”

Rey gave her a dead eyed smile and replied in the sweetest, happiest voice in her repertoire. “Like fucking hell I was coming here alone.”

“He’s your friend. Friends aren’t supposed to torture friends like this.”

“Hux makes you listen to opera.”

“I like opera.”

“Kylo makes you go to his shitty band’s concerts.”

“Where he has an open tab for me to buy as much alcohol as I please. There’s no alcohol here. There are only children. And cardboard that masquerades as pizza.”

Rey gave her another smile, this one more genuinely sarcastic than the last. “I’ve got something that will make you feel better.”

“Saying that the second Poe’s bratty cousin blows out the candles we can leave?”

“No.”

“Then there’s nothing that will make me feel better.”

“Yes there is.”

“What?”

“I’m wearing the panties.”

Phasma froze. With slow, precise movements she turned to stare at her girlfriend fully, interest caught. “Which. Panties.”

“The blue ones.”

“With the lace?”

“And the little bow.”

“Can we go home immediately? Or to the bathroom? They have one of those here, right?”

“No.”

Phasma looked at her in horror. “They don’t?”

“No, we can’t go home yet.”

Her shoulders dropped. “Why not?”

“I want a giant teddy bear.”

“Done.”


End file.
